


What’s the Story Today?

by OneLonelyGhost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Metafiction, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyGhost/pseuds/OneLonelyGhost
Summary: Roman has been creating many stories about the sides in his imagination room. Some days the story will be about the group moving in together and learning they each have powers. Another would be everyone being monsters being chased by humans and having to stay together to survive. It was exciting learning what crazy story Roman’s mind has come up with today.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	What’s the Story Today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I alway wanted to wright one about the group breaking character in stories I read on this website. Sorry if it’s kinda a mess, I’m a amateur when it comes to wrighting. (Note before reading, you should read Coffin by KieraElieson. Or at least the second chapter, there’s a chunk that references it. It’ll just make more sense if you do. Thank you!)

Patton woke up to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. He quickly got up and got dressed for the day. Going to the bathroom to do the rest of his morning routine. He sees Virgil coming from his own room.  
“Good morning kiddo! a little early for you isn’t it?” Patton asked him, Virgil had made a habit of sleeping in on weekends. Usually til Thomas was fully awake for the day.

“Eh, Roman said the story he’s come up with today involves me in most of the shots. To be honest I’m kinda excited to see what his crazy mind has come up with.” Virgil responds, looking at Patton but he could tell that Virgil was thinking about Roman’s seemingly endless amount of stories.

“Well then we should get going, Roman won’t like it if we’re late!” Patton responded.  
“Yeah, you could say that again.” Virgil smiles, before turning around and going to the bathroom. With Patton following.

• ——— •

Virgil had gone into Roman’s room, Patton and Logan following behind. “I think your eggs could use a bit of work, but they were good!” Patton told Logan.  
“You are the best at cooking out of all the sides.” Logan responded. “Your input is welcomed.” Logan smiled at Patton

“Did Roman say anything about us?” Patton asked.  
“Nope, though I’m guessing you’ll make appearances like normal.” Virgil responded.

They walked through a door in Roman’s room, and got teleported to The Imagination. The room was transformed into a kind of stage. with a movie theater like chairs in front. In the one closest to the stage, sat Roman. He looked behind him at the three sides.

“There you guys are! What took you so long?” Roman asked as the three made their way down the steps.  
“Roman have you eaten breakfast?” Patton looked, almost with a concerned look. Only for Roman to point out the waffles he had on the table he had set up.  
“I am right now!” He responded with a grin.

“So what’s the story we’re doing today Princey?” Virgil asked, not hiding his smile this time around.  
“It’s from the story we did yesterday, the one where your a Vampire, remember?” Roman responded.  
“Do I need to stay in that Coffin again? I swear the last time I did the cuffs left marks on my wrists.” Virgil huffed.  
“Not this time around, though Logan’s going to play a bigger part this time around.” Roman winked at Logan.  
“Well then, I will do my best for you Roman.” He responded.  
“Thanks Lo.”

Once everyone was dressed up for the show, it started. At first it was only Logan on set. Roman giving some exposition. The mess ups started once the tests got under way. The first one being Virgil picking up a silver Bolt.

“Hand it to me.” Logan said, following the script. Virgil acted as though the bolt was boiling his skin. But when he dropped it into Logan’s hands, it slipped through his hand, making Logan quickly grab it with his other. In which made Virgil break character and laugh. He always found it funny when Logan wasn’t expecting something to happen. Though they did have to redo the scene again, Virgil says it was worth it.

The next mess up being with the next test. Virgil was forced to play a board game with Logan. While Virgil was starving from lack of blood. “After this round... Can I eat?” But after he asked the question, he flipped the table. Which made Patton, who was sitting next to Roman in the theater laugh.  
“HE CHEATED! HE SKIPPED MY TURN THEN CLAIM TO WIN!” Virgil cried out in frustration. Roman laugh through tears, “Virgil- Virgil it doesn’t matter for the story!” “IT DOES TO ME!” Virgil yelled giggling himself. Logan was trying to set back up. Laughing slightly, but still shooting Virgil a glare for making them do the scene again.

After a few scenes, Logan had brought a bag full of “blood” to Virgil once he realized that Virgil was starving. The bag of blood was really fruit punch. Since Virgil refused to drink real blood, who could blame him? After a bit of talking between Logan and Virgil, he started drinking the bag. After saying “God that tasted so f***ing good.” “LANGUAGE!” Patton yelled from the audience, which made Virgil and Roman laugh. Logan responding he could make some for lunch if Virgil really wanted. Which he accepted.

After the performance Roman went to ask if Virgil was okay. The last scene was kinda ruff. Only for him to respond “you know I love those moments, they’re always good in any story in my opinion.” Virgil scoffed. Only for Roman to respond, “Eh I like the adventure part of them! Your heart rate starts to pick up and you feel like your in the world of the story!” Which caused them to go into a debate on what part of a story is the best part. Which ended with the conclusion with, as long as its not filler.

It was another day well acted. Memories made, smiles shared. As Patton went to bed that night, he felt like he grew closer to each of the sides. Even with the ones he didn’t have a scene with. Patton tried to recall when Roman started all of this, only to come up blank. But he wasn’t complaining. It was nice just to hang out with everyone. Even if it is a short while.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, as he heard Roman in his room, wrighting the next big story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! I honestly didn’t think anyone will. So thank you whoever you are. Please leave suggestions for stories or tips on how to get better at wright. Like I said before this is my first story on here. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
